


Pep in your step

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Randall reveals to Beth his conversation  With her mom post flip a coin 4X4





	Pep in your step

“Your mom let go of her ill feelings towards me”Randall tells Beth 

“Did my mom give you hell?”Beths lip curled upwards 

Randall chuckled hanging his head down slightly

Beth smiles “What’s so funny to you?”

“Carol was actually really nice to me”Randall rested his elbows on the kitchen table

“What did she tell you?”Beth had asked him 

“She told me she was wrong Beth”Randall said to his wife

“So there is a reason for the extra pep in your step”Beth says

“She said I’m the perfect partner for you”Randall revealed to her


End file.
